Chairs, in particular office chairs, include, pedestals, seats and backrests, and tilt mechanisms that permit the chair to recline. Some proposed chairs suggest a mechanism that provides a resistance to reclining that varies based on the weight of the person sitting in the chair. However, such chairs suffer from several problems. One problem is that the mechanisms can be relatively expensive to manufacture, involving in some instances a large number of components, and/or components that are relatively complex to manufacture. It would be beneficial to provide a chair with a tilt mechanism that at least partially addresses these and other problems.